Almost Paradise
by Phoenix Flame3
Summary: A woman who came into her powers at the age of eighteen finds love, happines and pain at the mansion.


Hey all this is Phoenix Flame here, brining you an X-men fic. This story was co-written with Telepathic Hawk. If you're a fan of Escaflowne, go read Twinkies and Closets, its in her ff.net account. It's hilarious, trust me.

But anyway this is X-Men, not Escaflowne.

Disclaimer: We do not own X-Men, if we did things would be a lot happier than they are. We only own Elizabeth, Jason and the foxes. Don't sue. On with the story.

Almost Paradise

****

Prologue

The girl walked into class and sat down; she knew today would be like any other. She would watch and learn, but not participate. The girl knew most of the subject already; she was only there for one reason. Then, a tall boy with dark blonde hair and ice blue eyes walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Jason!" the girl said brightly.

"Hello, _milaya_," Jason said as he leaned over to kiss her. Jason's Ukrainian accent had always fascinated her, ever since she met him ten years ago. The rest of the students filed into the classroom a minute before the Renaissance Art History class began. As class went on, she let her mind wander. She was thinking about her mother and how good her life had been. Unintentionally, she began thinking of the last time she had seen her mother. Without warning, a scene appeared in the classroom. A little girl with black hair and blue eyes was standing near a half-decorated Christmas tree. A man that appeared to be her father was playing the piano and singing Christmas carols. The little girl began singing with him. The little girl's mother walked into the room with another box of ornaments for the tree.

"Mother?" whispered the girl in the classroom.

"Mrs. Whidoll?" Jason whispered at the same time. The rest of the students were silent with confusion.

"Guess what, Mother?" the little girl said.

"What, honey?" the mother answered handing her daughter an ornament.

"We don't have any milk to give Santa Claus."

"Santa will be getting milk from all the other children. He doesn't need any from us, Angel." her father replied.

She glared at her father, "Daddy, everybody knows that Santa Can't have cookies without milk."

The little girl's mother laughed, "Okay, honey, I'll go get some milk." She grabbed her car keys and kissed her husband, "I'll be back in ten minutes." The girl in the classroom stood up to tell the woman not to go, but the scene disappeared in curls of smoke.

"What the Hell was that?" someone cried. Jason glanced over at his best friend. She had her hands fisted in her long black hair and her eyes were filled with fear. He stood to move to her, reaching out to touch her, to comfort her.

"No!" she screamed suddenly, jerking up out of her seat, "Stay away! Don't touch me!"

"_Milaya_," Jason murmured reasonably, continuing to move slowly in her direction.

"Stay away, Jason! Just stay away!"

Suddenly the classroom was transformed into a deep jungle. No light reached the ground, panthers and snakes surrounded them, each angling toward someone in the room. All except for the girl. The chorus of screams and shouts was lost in the unearthly sound of the girl's own wail. Clutching at her hair and ducking her head, she ran through trees and animals to leave through the open door. Once again, the scene of terror disappeared in smoke

"_Milaya_!"Jason shouted after her. He lunged toward the door, but was stopped by a young blonde woman reaching out for him to comfort her. The fear in her eyes, the way she trembled. He couldn't leave her. So, he slipped to the floor with her in his arms and rocked. As he held her he tried to calm his own trembles as well as hers/ 

Later on at home the girl was packing some clothes and money into a duffel bag. She had heard of a place in Westchester, New York that might be able to help her get rid of what she had. A mutant! How could she be a mutant? She was a Whidoll! She was . . . a mutant. She had been thinking about her mother. Then she had imagined the jungle. And others saw them. She grabbed a pen and paper to write her father a note.

Daddy,

There's something I need to take care of. I don't know how long it will take me or even when I'll get to where I need to be. I love you and I'll think of you every day until I return.

Your Angel

She stuck the note on the refrigerator and walked out the back door, a single tear running down her face.

Jason ran out to his car immediately after all had been calmed and straightened out. He needed to talk to his best friend. He was positive she had gone home after what had happened during Art History. When he got to her house her father answered the door clenching a note in his hand.

"Mr. Whidoll, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Jason, come inside. I need to tell you something."

The girl, only eighteen-years-old was leaving home for the first time. While she was walking down the highway a truck stopped next to her. A head popped out the passenger window when she kept walking.

"Hey, girlie, ya need a ride somewheres? We're going all the way to New York."

Well, that's the prologue. Please, please, please tell us what you think, reviews mean a lot to us.

We will update soon.(I hope)

Love ya's, Phoenix and Telepathic Hawk


End file.
